


mittens and hot chocolate

by zaynsteenyknees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, literally just a cute christmas fluff with a teeny bit of mariah carey singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/zaynsteenyknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry set up the tree. There is a teeny bit of Mariah Carey, and a lot of self-indulgent Louis calling Harry his baby, because Harry is Louis's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mittens and hot chocolate

“All I want for Christmas is…” Harry sings loudly into his fist before extending his arm out in front of Louis’s mouth. “Come on, Lou. Finish the line.”

Louis playfully shoves Harry’s hand away, and of course, Harry just giggles.

Louis huffs as he tries to get the star on top of the tree, as Harry just sits on the floor petting the kitten in his lap while admiring his boyfriend, “Look, at daddy. He’s silly, isn’t he?”

“Harold, let’s get some things straight,” He swears he hears Harry say, ‘Not us, that’s for sure,’ but he continues anyway, “One, I am not, and never will be that cat’s ‘daddy’,”

“When we have a real human baby-“

“ _Two_ , if I am going to date a gargantuan freak-“

“Hey,” Harry whines, but Louis continues.

“Then he can _at least_ put the star on the top of the Christmas tree.”

Harry puts the kitten onto the carpet, but not before saying, “Your daddy is such a little whiner, huh?” Louis pouts now, but Harry just kisses him quickly to wipe it away, once he is standing.

“Does that meet your approval, baby?” Harry preens at Louis while he wraps his arms around the boy’s waist. Louis nods and snuggles his head into the crease of Harry’s neck.

They stay like that for a moment, and Harry relishes in it, because though he lives for cuddles and pet names, Louis loves to tease Harry every moment he can, and sometimes he has to remind Harry that he is just _teasing,_ but most of the time Harry is alright with it because he’ll put up with a “Really, pumpkin, you can’t looser jeans?” because he is Louis’s _pumpkin_ and that makes it okay.

“Can we turn the lights on now?” Harry asks because really, what good is a Christmas tree if it’s not lit up?

“Yeah, yeah anything for my baby.”

“Mittens, did you hear that? Daddy called me his baby. That’s because you love me. Don’t you, daddy?”

“I hate you actually. No wait, I loathe you, utterly despise you.” Louis says the words with as much determination as possible, but both Louis and Harry now at the end of the day, Louis looks at Harry like he puts the sun in the sky each morning.

Harry’s bottom lip began to tremble. “Mitten, daddy doesn’t love me.” His eyes began to water, and a tear rolled down his cheek. If he wasn’t so committed to making Louis feel awful, he would have beamed up at him and asked, ‘I’m a good actor, aren’t I, babe?’ but he was committed to making Louis feel bad.

“Hey, H, don’t cry I was just kidding, you know that, baby. I love you. Come ‘ere,” Louis opened his arms and Harry crawled into them. Louis kissed the top of his head, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lou. I just wanted you to say it,” Harry replies with a smug smirk etched on his lips.

“You little shit,” Louis begins, but not before Harry can give him the look that says, ‘You’re bringing us in a circle, sweet cheeks.’ “And I love you.”

They sat like that on the couch for a little bit. Louis even allowed Mittens to crawl on his legs. He even let Harry coo at the sight for a minute. “Hey Mitts, do you want hot chocolate? I want hot chocolate. Do you think daddy will make us some?”

Louis let out an indignant huff of breath, but he and Harry both knew it was endearing. “Harold, if you call me that thing’s father one more time, I swear-“

“Louis, do not call him a _thing_.”

“Oh I am sorry. Do not call me that spawn of Satan’s father.”

“Oh hush up, you know you love him.” Louis got up and made the hot chocolate, and if you asked him he would deny that he filled up a bowl of milk for Mittens, he doesn’t even know the cat’s name for crying out loud.

“Thank you, sunshine.”

“Yeah, yeah move over so we can watch _Love Actually_ , alright?”


End file.
